A Bad Start to a Great Day
by warrengal4393
Summary: A different approach on High School Musical. Hope you enjoy. Its my first story so be nice. :-D


A Bad Start to a Great Day

I nervously stood outside the red brick building of East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico anxiously biting my finger nails waiting for the bell to ring. "I can do this. Just take a deep breath and walk in" I thought to myself as I contemplated walking into my school. "Why did we have to move here in the first place? I was perfectly fine with living in Texas" I thought to myself. My Dad and I had just moved to Albuquerque due to my Dad's job. For as long as I could remember my dad and I had constantly been moving. We had lived in a total of 8 states since I was born. To say I was tired of moving was an understatement. However this year would be different, because my dad promised me that we wouldn't move again until after I graduated. And hopefully, he would carry out that promise.

As I looked around and saw all the numerous students busily talking to their friends, I couldn't help but think about all the friends I left in Texas and suddenly felt a wave of loneliness hit me. Few seconds later, the bell rang indicating that it was time for school to start. Quickly, I walked into the school and looked around at all the colors and decorations that aligned the walls. "Wow. This school has a lot of school pride" I thought to myself as I made my way to the front office.

As I entered into the office, I approached a lady in her mid 40s standing behind a desk and asked her "Um… I'm new here, can I get my schedule?" I said in the sweetest tone I could muster up. The lady looked up, rolled her eyes and in a rude tone said "What's your name?" "Gabriella Montez" I replied now scared of the women in front of me. Without saying anything more, the women turned around and left. "Wow, someone's not having a good day" I thought to myself as she walked away from the desk. Few minutes later, the women emerged with three pieces of paper. She then handed them to me and continued to do whatever it was she was doing. "Um, thank you." I said as I walked away from the desk and out the door. I then looked down at the three sheets of paper in my hands, one was a map of the school, the other was my schedule and the third was a welcome letter to the school. "Well, at least someone is happy I'm here", I thought to myself. I then made my way down the hallway to look for my first class.

As the day went on, it seemed like my day just kept getting worse. First I was late to my first class, and then while I was making my way down the stairs to another one of my classes, I fell down the stairs. As I was making my way to third period, some person bumped into me causing me to drop all of my books. I squatted down to get my books trying desperately to not let the tears that built up in my eyes fall down. As I was reaching for my science book, I saw another hand pick it up and hand it to me. I looked up and gazed into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I couldn't help but stare at them. They were so blue, almost like an ocean. Then I heard the person speak "Hey, are you ok?" "Uh, yeah I'm fine. Thanks". I replied trying really hard not to blush. When I stood up, I looked at the guy in front of me and nearly fainted at the gorgeousness of the guy standing in front of me. He had tan skin, light brown hair, and a really nice smile that could make anyone melt. "Hey, I'm Troy" he told me with his hand stretched out. "I'm Gabriella" I replied taking his hand, as I took his hand I felt a shock go up my body, almost like when you rub sock feet on carpet and shock someone. "Thanks for helping me. That was really nice of you". I told him with a smile. "No problem" Troy said smiling his dazzling smile at me. "So what class are you headed to?" he asked me. "Um, English 3 AP" I replied looking down at my schedule. "What a coincidence I'm headed that way too, I'll walk you". Troy said.

As we walked down the hall, Troy told me about all the teachers and informed me of ones I should stay away from or stay on their good side. When we finally got to the classroom, he opened the door and we walked in. We then made our way to our desk near the middle and sat down. All around us there were students busily talking about what they did over the break and how they hated being in school when they would rather be at home. As the class period rolled on, I couldn't help but feel like someone was looking at me. So finally getting up the courage to look, I turned around and found a familiar pair of blue eyes staring back at me. When our eyes met, I immediately began to blush a deep red color. I then turned back around and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. I couldn't believe how cute Troy was and how nice he was. Thirty minutes later, the bell rang and I grabbed my pink and white bag, and walked out the door. "Hey Gabriella, wait up". I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Troy making his way down the hallway. "Dang, he's so cute" I thought as he walked up to me. "Hey, um I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to hang out with me after school. I would really like the chance to get to know you better". He said looking really nervous. "I'd love to." I told him. "Great, so I'll meet you in the front of the school." Troy said. "Ok, sounds great. I'll see you later Troy. Thanks again for helping me earlier." I told him. "No problem." He said back smiling. We then waved goodbye and went our separate ways. As I walked down the hallway, smiling brightly I thought to myself "Maybe this school isn't so bad after all."


End file.
